Perfecto
by Spanish.with.swag
Summary: "Xavier, creo que lo único que tienes de perfecto es la manera perfecta con la que escondes tu verdadero ser. Pero a mí ya no puedes ocultarme nada."


**Una chica me pidió que escribiese un fanfiction "profundo" de la pareja de Xavier e Isabelle, y esto es lo que ha salido. Para los que no lo sepan: Xavier Foster/Xen = Hiroto Kiyama/Grant, y Isabelle Trick/Bellatrix = Reina Yagami/Ulvida. Disfrutad.**

A Isabelle le gustan las verdades, y le gustan mucho. No es de las personas que cuándo alguien le cae mal se dedican a sonreír de la manera más falsa posible, ni es de las que cuándo una amiga se prueba un vestido y le queda como el culo, le dicen que está súper divina de la muerte. Este no es su estilo. Ella es clara y directa, dice las cosas como son. Sin trabas, falsedades ni tonterías.

"_-Las adolescentes de hoy dicen que quieren que les digas las cosas a la cara, y cuando se las dices se ponen echas una fieras-._

_-Isabelle, le dijiste a Mercury que su peinado era hortera cuando te preguntó que te parecía…-._

_-¡Pero es que lo es! Hay que ser un maldito cegato para no darse cuenta-."_

Sí señor, así es como Isabelle Trick, alias Bellatrix, hacía amigos. Pero existe una verdad que ni ella misma podría soltar por su liberal boquita. Una verdad que está demostrada y ya se considera ley universal.

"_-De aquí no me voy hasta que me admitas que te gusta Xavier-._

_-Ve congiendo una silla Kiburn, porque esto va a llevar tiempo, mucho tiempo-."_

Cómo admitir que te gusta el grandísimo Xavier Foster, también conocido como Xen. El ojito derecho de Astram Schiller, el capitán del mejor equipo de la Academia Alius, el que mejor juega, al que todos quieren, al que todo se lo perdonan, el que hace todo bien y, cuando hace algo mal, nos hacemos los locos y lo damos por bueno. Cómo iba admitir algo así ella, Bellatrix, la chica mala, la rencorosa, la que le tiro un balón a su padre (para defender a sus compañeros, algo que nadie tiene en cuenta), y que fue parado por Xavier (algo que incrementa más el odio por ella). Antes que hacer eso se pone en la autopista y deja que un camión le pase por encima.

_"Mucha gente no sabe que a veces los lobos se cubren con piel de cordero , y que los corderos a veces, para protegerse, se cubren con pieles de lobo." _

Xavier debe ser la única persona de este universo que separa la ropa interior de la normal al poner la lavadora, el único ser vivo que hace una limpieza a fondo de su habitación casi cada día y que se aprende leyes y fórmulas Matemáticas como quién canta la canción de Dora la Exploradora. Así era él, odiosamente perfecto.

A Isabelle le irritaba bastante la manera inocente y súper educada con la que decía _gracias _cuando, por ejemplo, un compañero de clase le entregaba una ficha corregida por el profesor. Se lo imaginaba en la calle pidiendo monedas y, cada vez que alguien le daba una, soltar uno de sus mortales _gracias _y conseguir que alguno de esos pobres imbéciles le comprara una casa.

O también se lo imaginaba consiguiendo un impresionante Ferrari sólo con pedirlo con uno de sus _por favor _. Ese mismo _por favor_ que le decía a ella los sábados por la noche cuando salían y el alcohol hacía estropicios en su sistema nervioso, en un intento de convencer a Isabelle de acompañarlo hasta su habitación y pasar la noche con él para que no hiciese ninguna subnormalidad de borracho. Porque por muchos aires de perfección que se diera Xavier, su aguante con el alcohol era de chiste. Aunque a ella le encantaba quedarse con él en este estado. Era el único momento de la semana en la que su fachada de _soy súper Xavier_ se caía a pedazos para dejar paso a un Xavier más natural, más imperfecto, más adorable. Un Xavier que se aferraba a sus brazos para acabar deshaciéndose como el hielo bajo el calor. El Xavier con el que había empezado a salir sin que nadie se enterase para que su máscara de niño ejemplar que no hace nada fuera del buen camino no se cayera. Probablemente debería sentirse afortunada. Pero cómo sentirse de ese modo cuando estás con alguien que te esconde al mundo, alguien que parece que carece de la sensibilidad suficiente para distinguir entre follar y hacer el amor.

"_-¿Eres tan perfecto que ni te puedes permitir el lujo de decir que tienes novia?-._

_-Pensarán que eres una distracción, que me desviaré del camino de los estudios, que me volveré un adolescente que sólo piensa en chicas…-._

_-Haz lo que quieras-."_

A pesar de lo que dijera la gente, Isabelle era una chica que siente la necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, por muy arrogantes y perfectos que pudieran llegar a ser a veces. Sus rostro a veces transmitía seguridad y fuerza, pero sus ojos la delataban con un _más daño no, por favor_. Xavier tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando hacen el amor (sí, sabe diferenciarlo de follar) para no ahogarse en ellos. Ella siempre le entregaba el alma cuando lo hacían, y a él le daban ganas de gritarle _apártala de mí, no sé ni si la merezco._ Lo único que sabía hacer era abrazarla. Un abrazado cargado de emociones, con un ligero olor a amor, a compasión, a recuerdos, a _yo soy el capitán del Génesis_, a meteoritos, a fuego.

"_-A veces me preguntó por qué estás conmigo- ._

_-Quizás por fin tanta perfección te sirva para algo- y lo mandó callarse, haciendo acopio de toda la educación que puede poseer alguien que está en pleno orgasmo."_

Isabelle se preguntaba por qué la familia Schiller se gastaba tanto dinero en semejante psicóloga retrasada. Sus contestaciones rebeldes hacia la susodicha le habían causado más de un problema, como la pérdida de su querida Gaia. Que habrá sido de ella.

"_-Ya eres mayor para dormir con semejante muñeco- decía la susodicha __señalando a el ping__üino de peluche__vestido de astronauta que sujetaba la joven bajo su brazo._

_-Gaia no es un muñeco, es mi amiga, y no me da la gana de dejarla, vieja bruja-."_

Los retrasados en este mundo abundan mucho. Igual que la pandilla de babosas que esperaban a Xavier a la puerta de la clase para verlo pasar con su mochila, sus gafas de leer y sus apuntes sobre la organización celular.

Lo primero que hacía él al llegar a su habitación era guardarse la perfección y los modales en el bolsillo y tirar la mochila, las gafas y los malditos apuntes sobre la organización celular sobre la cama. Habría el armario y buscaba algo cómodo para calzarse y miraba por encima algunos objetos que tenía guardados en dicho mueble: un subrayador azul, una redacción vieja, una foto con la vice-capitana del Génesis, un pingüino de peluche vestido al más puro estilo futurista…

_"-¿De qué vas a hacer la redacción sobre qué te gustaría ser de mayor?-._

_-Sobre lo mucho que me gustaría ser una bandida intergaláctica que se dedica a conquistar planetas y estrellas para formar un imperio, verás que risas-._

_-Verás qué irreal-._

_-Tú lo harás sobre algo aburrido como ser director de una empresa o algo así, ¿no?-._

_-…-._

_-Venga, si haces una redacción sobre que tu sueño es ser policía espacial te regalo mi subrayador azul favorito-._

_-¿Policía espacial?-._

_-Claro, para capturar a los bandidos intergalácticos-."_

A veces se preguntaba si a él de verdad le importaba. Si bajo tanta perfección había sentimientos reales hacia ella. Sintió a alguien entrar en la habitación. Si fuese Xavier, hubiese petado a la puerta un par de veces, esperaría a que le dejase pasar y entraría de manera educado y algo sumisa. Se giró para ver quién era el individuo que había irrumpido en su cuarto.

Sí, era Xavier. Traía una caja. _Ábrela._

Dentro vio sus antiguos trajes de Génesis, una foto suya con él en dicho equipo, un rotulador subrayador que le había regalado, su redacción sobre los policías espaciales, y muchas cosas más. Y al fondo, un pingüino de peluche vestido de astronauta. _Gaia._

-Lo vi en la caja de objetos perdidos cuando era pequeño y supuse que la psicóloga había conseguido quitártelo-.

-Xen-.

-Le pedí a padre que lo quería, y cómo iba negarle a su perfecto Xavier algo-.

-Xavier-.

-Te lo iba a devolver, pero no sabía si aún lo querías-.

_"No sabía si algún día te irías o me dejarías. Ese muñeco es una parte de ti. Si lo hacías, siempre tendría una parte de ti."_

-Cariño…-.

_"__Xavier, creo que lo único que tienes de perfecto es la manera perfecta con la que escondes tu verdadero ser. Pero a mí ya no puedes ocultarme nada."_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
